


Temptations

by Anonymous



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: First Time, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Henroin really shouldn't feel this way about his own son, but you can only resist for so long.
Relationships: Arackniss/Henroin (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31
Collections: Anonymous





	Temptations

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first time writing porn as a person who has never had sex myself. If this isn't accurate then oh well blow me.

It was like a switch being pulled.

He believed that it had been somewhere in the summer of 1939, and his eldest son had just hit 20 years of age.

They were out in the backyard, himself simply relaxing against the wall after a difficult day and Arackniss doing target practice, eyes narrowed as he blew apart a bottle about 20 metres away.

The sun was just starting to set when Arackniss sighed, grumbled something like 'fuck it' and reached down to pull his polo shirt off from over his head, tossing the garment to the side and stretching with a groan. "Ugh. There we fuckin' go"the young man grumbled, ruffling his dark hair up slightly. "I was getting sweaty as hell. It's so warm, jesus christ on a tandem bike"

Henroin didn't respond, not that Arackniss knew that he had intended to, as his back was to him. But the cigarette the mob boss had been taking a hefty drag from had slipped from his fingers to alight the grass, which he had hastily stamped out, confused and angry and flustered.

Because the sight of his son, all sweaty and exerted and shirtless, back to him, stretching, just muscled enough, with his fluffy dark hair lifted ever so subtly by the slight late summer breeze, was waking him up. In both meanings of that phrase.

Growling with frustration and embarrassment, he averted his gaze, hating how his trousers had become subtly more tight and uncomfortable as his son aimed at another glass bottle on the wall dividing their house from the next, hitting it easily in his first shot with a cocky smirk.

And then Angel, his other son, came out with his floofy blond hair and grey eyes and familarly irritating voice, and the older man let himself relax. It was physically impossible to maintain an erection with Angel around, the irritating little shit. The boy even knew that well himself, having purposely interrupted several wanks in the past just to be the ultimate nuisance. He'd gotten a good thrashing for those times.

He stepped away as his sons spoke to one another, knowing he had to take care of what remained of his little problem.

+++++

Days went on, and that event seemed to have catalyzed everything. He couldn't see his son the same, and he didn't even know what had changed. He had never had a homosexual attraction before, let alone a lustful one, LET ALONE an incestuous one. The thought made his skin equal parts crawl as it made it tingle with anticipatory arousal.

Arackniss in the morning was the least bearable, as that was then the ordinarily sensible boy seemed to have the most minimal amount of sense in him throughout the day. He would often walk about in less than appropriate wear, either shirtless or possibly even less, and remained almost comatose until he had his morning coffee. He would leave his hair tangled and bed-swept, unbrushed and wild, and would sometimes just lounge about after a shower, slowly coming back to general awareness, beautiful dark eyes becoming more alert as his body dripped with water with perhaps as little as a towel on him.

Fuck.

His own son had become the subject of quite a few 'self care' sessions as of late, and as much as Henroin would never consider himself a paragon of moral indication, he certainly found masturbating frequently to his own child a moral event horizon he was ultimately uncomfortbale with.

He never crossed a boundary, never tried to indicate or initiate interest. Never flirted, or late his gaze linger. But it seemed Arackniss had noticed the heightened awareness anyway, as his own gaze would hold Henroin's for longer than perhaps would be situationally appropos, or he would undress to change a little slower than most would deem necessary. Henroin swore his eldest even dared to smirk at him and bite his lip once.

It was sinfully, regretfully tempting, but he resisted.

Until he caught his son flirting with another.

It was some lower ranking mobster, with side-swept dark grey hair and ice blue eyes, clearly at least twice his son's age, evidently enjoying the way Arackniss was backing him up against the wall, flirting blatantly, in a manner that, had he done it in the street, the police surely would have been alerted. Henroin had never once before seen his son act so... Promiscious and homoerotic.

It lit a fire.

Without the hesitation and inhibition he normally forced apon himself he found his fingers wrapping around a skinny wrist to drag Arackniss away from the confused other man, not responding when his eldest hesitantly asked him where he was taking him, before clicking his door behind them and throwing his son against the wall to slot their lips together.

At first there was an instant of pause, where Arackniss' eyes widened and his pupils blew out so black it encompassed his iris, where his jaw went slack and his hands twitched, and Henroin almost feared he would be pushed away or punched. But then the moment passed, and like sound suddenly pouring in after a blocker is removed, Arackniss kissed back with vigor.

Henroin let weeks of pent up sexual frustration explode through his actions, borderline violent as he ground up into Arackniss with a ferocity he rarely felt, sloppily making out with the brunette, lips fitting together perfectly in a way he had only allowed himself prior to guiltily fantasize about, before withdrawing to take in a shuddering breath, spittle still connecting their lips, before rushing back in to continue.

Arackniss was clearly struggling to breathe, adrenalin setting his nerves alight, hyper-charging every touch, every point of contact, as his father slid his hands under his shirt, ripping to tear it open, buttons bouncing off the wall as Henroin moved to trail quick fiery kisses down his face to his neck and collarbone, biting harshly into his shoulder, causing the younger man to gasp sharply and buck into his grasp, especially as the action was accompanied by a squeeze to the tenting in his trousers.

Henroin allowed himself to be harsher than he may normally, spurred on by the fact that he was marking Arackniss as his, that he would make it clear that he belonged to him, that no other man would dare look his way. He allowed himself to growl as he continued to give his boy hickeys, delighting in the little moans of intermingled pain and pleasure that he was drawing forth from those kiss-bruised lips.

The older man knelt down to unzip his son's fly with his teeth, smirking darkly as it drew forth an embarrassed pant, and pulled them harshly the rest of the way down, wrapping his finger around his child's length, the only lubricant he took time to give was quickly spitting on his hand, and jerking up and down the length of it at a speed he would normally be too tired or irritated to try. Arackniss reacted instantly, whining, eyes wide, shaking as he tried to steady himself with the wall and his father, knees shaking as that large hand worked him, and Henroin barely took a moment to spare on the consideration that perhaps his son was virginal before shaking the thought off and moving back to the task at hand.

Their breathing mixed together, subtle clouds of warmth, and Henroin teased the head as he simultaneously gave Arackniss another quick kiss, muffling the groan of pleasure that he had just elicited with his lips. 

His son gyrated back against him, hands coming up to hastily undo his father's own shirt, and Henroin paused just for a moment to allow him a clear enough head to do so, tearing off his own shirt to toss it to the side, a rumbling chuckle sounding low in his chest as Arackniss' eyes lingered on his muscles, lust clear before Henroin suddenly moved his hands from his son's prick to circle his hardened nipples, tilting his head to lick.

Arackniss immediately let out a rather loud and almost feminine moan at that, face flushing crimson, and Henroin couldn't stop his shit-eating smirk as he moved his hands around to grope at his son's rear, continuing to use his tongue, trailing kisses from his pecs to his throat before biting to begin another hickey. He was going to turn his son black and blue and damn him if he felt a single ounce of regret during this entire process.

Arackniss was clearly becoming slightly overstimulated at this point, struggling to string together any coherent sentence. "D-daddy" he whimpered, and _fuck_ if that sent a bolt of charged lightning to his crotch and made him purr. "Stop teasing, i just want you to- to-" he moaned desperately as Henroin deliberately swiped his tongue over a reddening nipple and groped his ass in tandem.

Henroin looked heatedly right into his eyes, grip tight as a vice. "Tell me exactly what you want, baby"

"JUST FUCK ME ALREADY!"

"Well" Henroin undid his jeans with a single tug of his pointer finger and thumb, allowing his hand to wrap around his length for a moment for steadying pleasure, heartrate quickening. "Since you asked so nicely... Stretch yourself out for me first"

"W-what?" his eldest son stammered. He actually faltered slightly.

"Loosen yourself up for me, baby" Henroin explained patiently. "With your fingers. Are you a virgin?"

Arackniss looked embarrassed at that. "...Yes"

"Then i can help you out, i suppose" Henroin chuckled, lifting his son up to hook his legs around his hips, spreading his thighs open and lowering his hand past his erect and leaking cock. "It's been while since I've bedded a virgin. Certainly a while since I've bedded anyone as beautiful and pliant as you"

"There's something so w-weird about-" Arackniss froze and gasped when his father slid a finger inside of him. He paused to adjust, face crimson, before continuing, voice shaky. "About hearing YOU say that. I think this is the first time you've ever complemented how i look, a-and in his context-!" his sentence broke off into a desperate moan as Henroin twisted his finger inside of him, moving to add a second one.

"Evidently i have been a lacking parent, then" the mob boss murmered as he finger-fucked his son, watching with gratification as he lost his mind in front of him, more precum drooling from his length. "Because you are the most beautiful man i have ever known. Certainly so that you could have this effect on me so easily. I can't get my mind off of you, boy. Are you aware of how often i have had to... _relieve_ myself after merely seeing you in the morning?"

"I-i suspected, th-that you-" Arackniss panted. "Might be. The looks you were giving m-me were very sexu- ah- very sexual!"

"How can i resist giving you an appraising gaze when you insist on being so sinfully tempting?" Henroin murmered, a rhetorical question, bedore slowly edging a third finger in.

Arackniss was beyond the point of speech now. It was incredible to witness his own son fall apart like this in front of him, to hear the noises coming from his lips, to know that that were caused by him.

"Ready to take me inside of you?" he purred, withdrawing carefully, spitting on his hand again and this time applying the slight lubrication to his cock, which had become so hard that it hurt. Arackniss hesitated before nodding. "You know that i won't be gentle with you, right?" Henroin checked carefully, and lined the head of his rod up with his son's slightly stretched opening.

"I g-get the feeling that i'll like it rough" Arackniss managed, somehow able to put on a smirk even after all he had just experienced.

Not for long.

Henroin chuckled in appreciation and agreement, and hilted himself fully in one smooth movement.

Arackniss _screamed,_ and Henroin allowed him time to adjust, lazily and carefully rocking his hips to give his son some time to grow accustomed to being full. When the hisses and groans turned into mewls and moans, he began to thrust.

"F-fuck" he growled, eyes screwing shut as he pistoned in and out of his son at the most back-breaking speed he could, the pleasure almost demolitioning all of his cognitive functions. "Fuck. You're so fucking tight. You're so tight and good for me."

Arackniss couldn't even respond past his overstimulation, moaning loudly, uncaring if he was heard, tears streaming down his face as his father took his first time at a blindingly fast pace, hair sticking to his face from the sweat, hands clambering for some sort of purchase, first pressed against the wall before grappling at his father's body, delerious, sobbing with pure ecstasy and some pain. His nails raked up Henroin's large expanse of back, leaving behind red scratches that the older man knew he would need to be careful were not seen, lest someone figure out what had occured, as slim as that possibility was. 

It felt like hours had passed before Henroin felt himself reach his limit, groaning and becoming less quick and more heavy, burying his head in his son's shoulder as he began to thrust more purposely, dragging it out best he could, hitting his prostate each time. "I'm about to-"

Before he could even finish he was spilling his load inside of the younger man, and he felt all of his energy drain from his body in almost an instant, exhaustion filling him as he slumped against his son, who himself had evidently also just came shortly before or after him, blissed out, eyes half lidded.

"Well" Henroin couldn't help but chuckle after a few breathless minutes. "I suppose that's one way to father-son bond"

Arackniss burst out into peals of laughter.


End file.
